


I missed you...

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Ignis has been away from your side for too long, and now… he fears that you no longer want him.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 27





	I missed you...

Giving off a quiet sigh, Ignis’ knee bounced as his car rounded the corner to your home. It had been long, too long for his liking, since he last saw you. He had silent the voice in his head that said you had moved on. That he was no longer welcome. That he had missed his chance…

Yet the text that you had sent him told him you would be waiting. 

No matter how long it took.

Taking a steadying breath, he slipped from the driver's seat and headed up the stairs to your apartment, pausing outside the door. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was almost afraid to knock. 

Would you reject him?

Would you tell him to leave?

Turning his hand just so he rapped his knuckles gently against your door, and waited. One breath. Then two, before he reached up again to knock once more only to have the door open slowly in front of him, and when he saw your face, his own lit up with a smile. 

“Hello Darling…” he spoke softly, before clearing his throat a little to hide the tremble in his voice. “I apologize for being absent so long. May I… May I come in?”

Stepping back from the door, you allowed him to enter, and once he was inside you quietly closed the door behind him. His heart was still pounding in his ears, so loudly that he was sure that you could hear it, so he took a breath and turned to face you…

Only to have his breath stolen. 

You were smiling at him. Your eyes dancing with excitement that he was here. And when you took his hand, he remembered to breathe. “Welcome home, Ignis.” 

The touch of your hand on his wasn’t enough, but he brought it slowly to his lips anyway, and left a rather revenant kiss on your fingers, before he brought your hand up to his face so he could kiss your palm. When his eyes glanced to you as you chuckled softly at him, he pulled you closer still, wrapping you up tightly in his arms as he leaned to press his lips to yours. The kiss was slow, and gentle, but the grip he had on you said otherwise. 

It was as if he couldn’t hold you close enough. 

His hand pressed against the small of your back to press you flush against him, as his arm held you fast about your shoulders as the kiss continued. With a soft pleased hum he broke it, then gently rested his forehead against your own. 

“I missed you, my Darling…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Emily](https://emilynightwalker.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
